


You've Got a Friend in Me

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's POV, Adrinette, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, i won a free sweatshirt today and im very happy about that, something a little more lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien asks Marinette about her talking to herself, and she tells him that she has an imaginary friend.He thinks this means that she is lonely and decides to do everything in his power to make her feel less alone.However, when he sees a red-antennae peeking out of her purse, he starts to suspect that her little "friend" isn't so imaginary after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 249





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by JediFrog on the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.
> 
> From Wikipedia "Imaginary friends (also known as pretend friends, invisible friends or made-up friends) are a psychological and social phenomenon where a friendship or other interpersonal relationship takes place in the imagination rather than external physical reality."
> 
> Update: shoutout to jani on discord for pointing out some typo I hadnt noticed. Thanks! 
> 
> Excuse me this was supposed to be crack why's there some sadrien??

Adrien wasn't sure when Marinette had started talking to herself. He hadn't noticed it at the beginning of the year, but as time went on, he saw it more and more.

When Marinette was mostly alone, in the hallway, by the lockers, even in the classroom, she'd whisper to herself. She had little one-sided conversations that no one else could understand. (And she wasn't as quiet or subtle as she thought).

Adrien hadn't talked to himself in a while. He felt like he was in a place where if he was going through something, he had someone that he could talk to. Nino, Alya and Marinette were always open to talking, or late night texting, when Adrien felt lonely. He talked to them in school, in every class.

It was a little more lonely at home, but nowhere as suffocating as it used to be. Nathalie had warmed up a bit, and shared jokes with Adrien, becoming less strict as time went on. She wasn't exactly the best person to have a conversation with, but at least it was something.

The Gorilla was mute, and Gabriel was practically a hermit, so there was a time when the only person Adrien could talk to was himself. 

When his mom had left, he used to picture her there in front of him. He told her everything, down to the little details. His days were monotonous and boring before escaping to public school, it was a miracle he hadn't gone insane. 

For months after her disappearance, his mom would appear in his room, when he was alone, and they'd have conversations. Deep down, Adrien knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't let go.

Nathalie had caught him once, talking to his "Mom." 

He had to talk to his father about that one, and it had not been a pleasant conversation.

_"Adrien I will not tolerate this insanity in my house. You are an Agreste... blah blah blah... reputation to withhold.... blah blah... honor..."_

Adrien tuned most of the conversation out, but one thing stuck with him. There was one sentence his father said that chilled him to the bone.

His father had lectured him for an eternity, and ended with, " _You are too old to have an imaginary friend Adrien"_

She wasn't imaginary, just missing, but Gabriel wouldn't listen. He never listened. Maybe it was because he didn't care.

In an uncharacteristic fit of rage, Adrien had responded with , " _Maybe if you let me make more friends my age, I wouldn't have to have an imaginary one."_

It hurt to think of his mom as imaginary. She was real. She _was_ real, even if she was gone.

Gabriel seemed surprised by the outburst, and didn't respond immediately.

Adrien had stormed out of his father's office, and in a spontaneous moment of teenage rebellion and a text from Chloe, he snuck out of the house towards school.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Adrien joined public school, made some New friends, became a superhero.

And he stopped seeing his mom everywhere. He stopped talking to her. 

Maybe talking to other people helped him move on.

Either way, Adrien wasn't as lonely as he had been when he talked to himself. 

Now, at least, he always had Plagg. Plagg was a little shit gremlin, obsessed with cheese, but he gave Adrien the one thing be craved most: attention and conversation. He was never going to say it out loud, because Plagg's ego was already as big as his appetite, but he really appreciated the little guy. Plagg's advice was unhelpful and more often than not cheese related, but it was advice, conversation. If Adrien didn't have Plagg, he would probably still talk to himself a lot.

Adrien didn't know how to approach the topic, but he wanted to help Marinette. After all, they were friends and friends help each other. 

Seeing Marinette talking to herself worried Adrien. When he had talked to himself, it had been one of the lowest points of his life. He had felt so alone...

Did Marinette feel alone?

At first, Adrien didn't think so. Marinette was such a bright and bubbly person. She was popular, but maybe she felt lonely on the inside. It was possible that the smile was a facade, that the bright eyes hid tears.

After all, since the Lila incident, she had been distancing herself from everyone, little by little. It was subtle, but she stopped interacting. She became "too busy" to hang out. 

Maybe, by pushing people away, she was making herself lonely. Both of her parents worked, they were probably too busy for much interaction, like Adrien's dad. 

Adrien knew that a person could only play so many rounds of Mecha Strike alone before feeling like they needed a friend. Marionette needed a friend, and as her friend, Adrien was going to fill that role. He was going to be there whenever she needed him, available to talk day and night.

He just didn't know how to tell her. 

Adrien waited to approach until the perfect moment. It was right before lunch, and most of the students had already left the classroom. Adrien was packing his bag, as Marinette started talking to herself. In public. 

He slowly walked over, making sure not to startle her, and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, Marinette, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together?"

She froze, jumped as if she was scared, then made eye contact with Adrien and smiled. "You frightened me, I thought you almost- you were as sneaky as a cat."

Weird metaphor. It was a little too on the nose. Adrien changed the subject. "Do you want to get lunch together?"

"Don't you usually get lunch with Alya and Nino? What about your girlfriend?"

"I have a girlfriend?"

"Lila."

"Lila's not my girlfriend." Adrien frowned. "We're barely friends, and she's on thin ice if she keeps spreading lies about me like that."

"Oh."

"I could invite Alya and Nino if you'd like, but I was really hoping to spend some time with you."

"Me?" Her face went red. "You want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do, you're special Marinette. I want to get to know you better. I want to be there for you whenever you need it."

She looked a little lightheaded. "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't know...." Adrien pinched her. 

"Ouch!" She hit him.

"You aren't dreaming. Lunch?"

She beamed. "Lunch sounds great!" 

"Awesome, can we eat at the bakery?"

"Of course, friends are always welcome." 

"Great." Adrien smiled, his mouth watering at the thought of a croissant. "You've got a friend in me."

It wasn't until they were at the bakery that Adrien realized he forgot to talk to her about the whole "talking to herself" thing. He really was concerned, he just got distracted easily, like by croissants.

Row after row of golden, flaky croissants sat in the bakery. He had to stop and admire the view. 

Marinette elbowed him. "Stop staring at the croissants."

"I love croissants."

"If you love them so much, why don't you ask them on a date."

"Maybe I will." Adrien smiled. "Imagine a giant croissant-"

"Yeah, no loverboy." Marinette dragged him upstairs, to the Duplin-cheng's personal kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Croissants?"

Marinette sighed.

She did make croissant sandwiches, which were delicious. The tender flakiness of the croissant perfectly meshed with the flavour of the Turkey, and the avocado added a nice texture and-

He was getting distracted again.

Adrien was halfway through the sandwich when he finally gained the nerve to speak up. "Marinette, you're a very good friend, but that's not why I wanted to have lunch with you today. I-"

"Adrien. I know. Marinette cut him off. "Its okay."

"Its okay?" His friend was feeling lost and alone. That was not okay. It was the furthest thing from okay. 

"I don't care that you like croissants more than you like me. That doesn't change the fact that we are friends."

"You think I like croissants more than I like you?" Adrien paused. Then he burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous. I love you way more than croissants Marinette. You're amazing. You're kind and sweet and cute. Croissants don't even compare."

"I thought you just wanted to hang out for free croissants."

"I wanted to spend time with you. The croissants are just a bonus."

"Really?" Marinette's eyes widened. "I think I know what you were going to ask."

"You do?"

"Of course. I'm an idiot. You've been hinting at it all day."

"I have?"

"Sorry Adrien. You're a great friend, and I do like you like that, but I don't think I'm in a great place to start a relationship."

It was Adrien's turn to be confused. "What?"

"I mean, if you asked, I would say yes, but I can't. You deserve someone who can be fully committed to a relationship and right now I can't."

"I see." Adrien nodded. "I wasn't going to ask you out... but I agree. If you aren't ready, I understand, and ill wait as long as you need."

"Really?"

"Of course." Wait... did he just say he loved her? Whoa Adrien was getting wayy off topic. Focus. Focus.

"Adrien, I-"

Adrien changed topics. "Marinette, if I'm being honest, I'm a little worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"I'm fine really." Marinette shrugged. "Just a little stressed. We have that test coming up Thursday-"

"Marinette, it _is_ thursday."

She sighed. "Of course it is."

"Marinette, im worried about you. If you ever want to- if you ever need someone to talk to you, ever, I am here for you."

"Thanks Adrien. That's really nice of you."

"I mean it. I don't want you to feel alone."

"I don't. Just knowing that you're willing to be there for me makes me feel a little but better. But, I wasn't really feeling alone."

"I saw you talking to yourself." Adrien finally admitted.

"What? When? Where?"

"In school? In the classroom, in the hallway. I've noticed you talking to yourself a lot, and I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"I wasn't talking to myself!" Marinette folded her arms.

"You weren't?" Adrien blinked. "Oh, were you on the phone or something? I'm so oblivious."

"No, I have an imaginary friend."

It was worse than Adrien had feared. "You have an imaginary friend?" He could feel his heartrate speed up. "Like, you're seeing ghosts?"

"No... that sounded really specific. Are you okay Adrien?"

"Probably not." He shrugged. "But I'm doing better now. And we're talking about you. How are you Marinette."

"I'm fine. And my imaginary friend is nothing to be worried about. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Adrien smiled. "Just let me know if it gets any worse. I'm always open to talk."

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette nodded. "I'm- going through some stuff, but I can't really talk to anyone about it."

"I can keep a secret." Maybe if he got more information, he could understand the source of the imaginary friend. Then he could help Marinette deal with that problem. "What's your imaginary friend's name?"

"Tik- Tequila!" Marinette blurted out.

Wasn't that a type of alcohol? "Huh. Funny name. Strangely familiar. It almost sounded like you were going to say Tikki-"

"Haha what's a Tikki?"

"Oh, it's the name of-" Ladybug's kwami, but Adrien wasn't supposed to know that. Marinette wasn't supposed to know that. "Something-"

"Tiki Torches!" Marinette interrupted. "My friend Tequila really likes Tiki Torches. They really catch fire, you know?"

Adrien made a mental note that Marinette's imaginary friend could be related to arson or alcoholism. Not that either of those seemed like problems Marinette would have. "What else?"

"She gives really good advice." Marinette relaxed. "Whever I'm feeling lost and alone, Tik- Teq- I'm calling her Teeks. Teeks is always there for me."

"Oh, Marinette. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You've been so lonely you had to imagine yourself a friend." Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette, hugging her like be wished someone would hug him. Tightly, securely. It was a warm, comforting hug, even though Adrien was on the outside of it. "Its okay, you aren't alone."

"I never said I felt lonely."

"But what about Teq-Teeks? Why would you create an imaginary friend if you aren't lonely?"

"I'm a very creative person?"

She was lying. Adrien could tell. He just didn't know why. "Imaginary children are for children, and those who feel lost. I want to help, Marinette-"

"I've said too much already."

"I can keep a secret."

"I know. But I can't trust anyone with this." Marinette frowned. "Lets change the subject."

"If you want to talk-"

"I'm fine." Marinette shrugged. "You wanted to spend time with me, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, how do you feel about a few rounds of mecha strike."

"I'm down."

Marinette tossed a controller at him. "You ready to lose?"

"You think you can beat me?"

"I can kick your ass."

"You kick my ass, whenever you want."

Marinette blinked. "I'm not sure if that means what you think it means."

"I mean you're kick-ass. Cool."

"Thanks. I think you're cool too Adrien."

Maybe he was distracted by how hard he was blushing, or maybe Marinette really was just that good at Mecha Strike, but she won all three rounds that they were able to play before they had to go back to school.

Adrien was still concerned, especially about the whole imaginary friend thing, but he decided to let it slide for now. Marinette really did seen happy. And now that she knew she had someone she could talk to, maybe she wouldn't feel so alone.

Mission accomplished. Mostly.

Adrien felt really good about it until his patrol with Ladybug. She was nervous about something, embarassed even. Her face was more red than Marinette's had been when he asked about the imaginary friend. 

So Adrien, as Chat Noir and self-assigned best friend of Ladybug, had to ask, "Are you doing okay?"

Ladybug sighed, "Do I look like I'm doing okay?"

She looked perfect, as always, but Adrien assumed that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "You look a little... lost."

"I think I messed up."

"Messed up?"

"A classmate- a friend of mine was pestering me and-"

"Whats his name?" Chat Noir clenched his fists, "who do I need to beat up for you?"

"No one." Ladybug giggled, "Settle down, Kitty."

"So, what did this punk do?" 

"He was just tying to be nice."

"On, so he's a nice guy, huh? I could rough him up for you."

"You're joking, right?"

"Yeah, I couldn't hurt a fly."

"Good because there'd be a team of lawyers after you if you tried to beat up Adrien Agreste to defend my honor. Thats cute though."

"What?" Chat Noir had zoned out. The only part of that conversation that registered was his name. "Who?"

"Never mind." Ladybug shook her head. "He thought he saw me talking to myself and got worried."

"Well, were you talking to yourself?" All of his attention was on Ladybug. She was feeling lost and lonely. Just like Marinette. Maybe he should try to set the two of them up.

As friends. Not on a date.

On second thought, they'd be a really cute couple. Ladybug's resourcefulness would balance perfectly with Marinette's natural chaotic energy. 

"-tikki." Ladybug finished.

Chat Noir blinked. "Can you repeat that? I got distracted by dreams of being a matchmaker."

"I said I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to my kwami, Tikki. But I couldn't tell him that, so I said I had an imaginary friend named Tequila."

"Nice name." It was the exact same name as Marinette's imaginary friend. Wow. Great minds did think alike. They were perfect for each other.

"I panicked." Ladybug shook her head. "He already calls me his everyday Ladybug, it's only a matter of time before he figures me out."

"Fair enough." Chat nodded. "Have I ever told you that I think you'd get along really well with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"No? What? Who? Where'd you get that idea? I have no idea who she is."

"A very good friend."

"Huh." Ladybug squinted. "Interesting."

"Are you free Friday Night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So is she. Marinette likes playing ultimate mecha strike and-"

"Are you asking me on a date-"

"Maybe?"

"For Marinette?"

"She'd be perfect for you." Adrien explained. 

Ladybug held in a laugh. Badly. She giggled a few times. "I can't believe it."

"What's so funny?"

"You want me to date Marinette?"

"And you'd be lucky to have her, she's amazing!" Adrien defended his friend.

Ladybug kept laughing. "Sorry, but I'm really not in a place where I'm ready for a relationship-"

Whoa, talk about deja vu. He had practically the same conversation with Marinette. "I'm sure she would be willing to wait..."

"-because of all the akuma. It'd be unfair to bail on so many dates and not be able to explain why." Ladybug shrugged. "As much as I think that would work out, I can't date a civilian until we take down hawkmoth."

"If you can't date a civilian, does that mean-"

"I'm not dating anyone until we take down Hawkmoth, and weren't you trying to set me up with your friend?"

"Yeah, but I'd be happy if you settle for me. Or if she settles for me. What if you both settle for-"

"Chat, I'd never settle for you."

"Ouch-"

"Because if I dated you, it would be because I love you. You're better than just someone to settle with."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're the best partner I could've asked for."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

Chat Noir went home and slept well, dreaming of two pretty girls.

Two specific pretty girls, Ladybug and Marinette. Adrien wasn't dreaming about random pretty girls he didn't know.

His dream consisted of a series of hjinks and shenanigans involving himself and Chat Noir creating elaborate schemes to set up Ladybug and Marinette on a date. All of the schemes mysteriously failed, and in the end, Adrien started dating Chat Noir.

So it was a weird dream that obviously meant nothing. 

He ignored it and went to school, definitely not thinking about Ladybug.

And he wasn't comparing Ladybug and Marinette in his mind, of course not. He'd never speculate about her identity, even if it did seem oddly coincidental that Marinette's imaginary friend was named Tequila. Weirder things had happened. 

So Adrien wasn't watching Marinette talk to herself in the locker room. He wasn't listening to try and hear any other voices. 

And he certainly didn't see the red, spotted antenna poke out of Marinette's purse. 

Okay he definitely saw that. Adrien gave up on ignoring the obvious and dragged Marinette into the nearest empty classroom. "We need to talk."

"Adrien, class is going to start soon and-"

"You neglected to mention that your imaginary friend has an antenna. Red, with black spots. Isnt that peculiar?"

"Hahah what?"

"Marinette, I'm starting to think that maybe your imaginary friend isn't so imaginary after all."

"Adrien, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do," he paused for dramatic effect, "Ladybug."

Before he could react, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and punched him in the head, hard.

Adrien went out like a lightbulb. Everything went dark and he fell over.

When he awoke, he was laying down in Marinette's lap. She was petting his hair. "Oh, you're awake."

"Apparently." He blinked. "I'm on the floor now?"

"Yeah. Whats the last thing you remember?"

"I told you that I knew you were Ladybug and you transformed and punched me."

"Are you sure? That sounds like a weird dream ahha." Marinette laughed awkwardly.

"No I remember."

"Are you sure?"

"You did forget to transform back, Marinette. You're in costume."

Marinette looked down at her red bodysuit. "Perhaps you're correct."

"Why did you punch me?"

She shrugged, looking much more casual than the generally high-strung superhero. Of course, she usually was under more pressure, "These things just kinda happen."

"Punching someone doesn't just happen."

"Neither does figuring out my secret identity."

"It happens when you practically reveal it to me yourself."

"I was subtle."

"As subtle as punching me in the face?"

"I was hoping it would make you forget the conversation."

"Clearly, that didn't work."

"Maybe I need to try again-" Marinette pulled back her arm.

"Wait!" Adrien covered his face with his hands. "I think I forgot to mention a key detail."

"What?"

"I'm Chat Noir?"

Marinette punched him again.

"Sorry, I panicked."

"Just don't do it again." Adrien rubbed his head. "The last thing I need is brain damage."

"Now we both need to forget this conversation-"

"Or, better idea, we both remember, and once we defeat Hawkmoth, we start dating."

"I like that plan. I like you."

"Yeah." Adrien smiled. "I like you too."

Unfortunately, an akuma chose to attack Paris that minute.

Adrien sat up slowly. "Well, we are definitely going to be late to class now."

"Are you kidding? Class is probably canceled."

"Only if the akuma directly attacks the school." As Adrien was talking, all of the windows shattered. "School is definitely canceled."

"At least we won't be late, right?"

"Right." He joked. "Thats what I was worried about. No like there's a monster attacking Paris."

"I miss the days when my biggest problem was being tardy."

"Dont we all." Adrien sighed. 

"You were homeschooled before this. You literally can't relate."

"I can imagine."

There was a distant crash.

"We should probably go deal with that."

"Yeah, probably." Ladybug pulled Adrien to his feet, "I'll race you there."

"You're on."

He transformed, and together, they went to go save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Do you like reading/writing/art-ing for this fandom? Join the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server!
> 
> Note to self: figure out ur sleep schedule again Madz you're a disaster.
> 
> Also I've decided that I really can't write angst. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
